Love Conquers All
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: After Gone and the Thanksgiving Feast, a certain boy decides to help a certain girl.  OrcxMary love! :


A/N: Hey :) I recently read the first book in the Gone series and I fell in love with Mary. She deserves to be happy, damnit! Same with Orc. Sure, he did a terrible thing, but he felt bad and fought Drake to a stand-still! So I've decided to pair two people who deserve a happy ending together! I got inspiration from Human by JokerGrace. That's a pretty good story. Ya'll should go read it. Oh, and I'm sorry, but Orc isn't a rock thingy/creature/whatever in this. It's set during the Thanksgiving Feast (go Albert! You rock for setting that up!)

Mother Mary sat rocking a fussy infant at the Thanksgiving Feast. John sat nearby, holding a howling pree who'd scraped her knee chasing her friends. The babies who had settled into a nap after eating were fussing and whining and the prees who'd also curled up for a nap were now up and rambunctious. Mary sighed.

"Ethan! Don't hit Jeremiah!" she chastised the little boy. A throaty chuckle beside her made her head snap to the unknown person. Orc had sat down beside her and was holding a squirming 10-month-old. The baby slowly quieted as he held him in muscled arms.

"What're _you _doing here?" she sneered. Orc was bad news. Orc had killed Bette, and Mary would never forget it. Bette had been one of her best friends through junior high, even though she'd never known about Mary's...problem.

"Uh…you looked like you needed help…" Orc trailed off. Mary and John could only handle so much. He did it to maybe cleanse his soul of guilt for Bette's murder. By now, John had looked over too.

"We don't need your help." Mary stated coldly. Orc went to protest, but closed his mouth before he could say anything. John chose this moment to pipe up.

"No way Orc! We could seriously use some help!" he exclaimed. Mary stared furiously at her brother. Orc looked torn. After a moment's silence, he gently laid the baby he'd been holding on the soft grass.

"Sorry Brother John, but Mother Mary doesn't want me here." He whispered before stumbling away.

"Why the hell'd you send him away? We're tired and could use rest, you know!" John yelled at his sister. Oh, she knew about tired. That morning, she'd eaten an entire container of Pringles she'd scavenged out before vomiting it back up. No food plus little sleep equals very little energy. It didn't take Astrid the Genius to figure that out.

"I didn't want a murderer around the kids!" she yelled back. Bette. She'd never forget Bette.

"I _know_ he killed Bette, but I also know he's sorry! He's repentant!" at that moment, Sam entered the day care and looked between the siblings.

"Bad time?" he asked. John shook his head.

"Well I decided to tell you that you're getting more help. Orc, get in here. Mother Mary, Orc's gonna help, at least for the day." Sam declared. John grinned in triumph while Mary somewhat crumpled.

"I know you don't like me." Orc stated bluntly. Mary looked, stunned. One minute they were putting prees down for naps, then he started talking about her hatred. Mary chose to hum noncommittally. Orc frowned.

"Listen-" he started before she interrupted.

"Look, I know you wanna know why. You killed Bette. She was one of my best friends. Enough said?" with that, Mary stormed out of the room. Orc stared after her.

After another binge-and-purge session, Mary felt totally beat. She could hardly pick herself up off the sleeping mat she'd collapsed on. Then light filtered into the room as Orc opened the door. She groaned softly. Orc's glance snapped to her weak form. He was on his knees beside her when she opened her eyes next.

"Are you…I dunno, hungover?" he asked. Mary glared at him the best she could.

"No." she replied shortly. He frowned.

"Sick?" he guessed next. She shook her head weakly.

"No." Orc frowned again and gently tried to pull her up. She moaned weakly in protest. He laid her back down again and looking her over again. She was emaciated. Hunger. It had to be hunger.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." He declared.

"Noooo…" she whined. He glared slightly.

"Why the hell not? You're too thin. Duh." He replied.

"Just…no…I can't…" then Orc saw it. She had an eating disorder. His aunt Tanya, who'd only been 30, had died of bulimia. After years of binging and purging, her organs began to give out. He and his younger sister watched their favorite aunt waste away. Of course, that had been before Anna's 'accident.' He shuddered at the thought.

"…You…have an eating disorder…don't you?" he asked softly. Mary's head snapped up as she gasped. No one other than John knew…did he tell?

"How?" she demanded sharply. He sighed and told the story of his poor aunt. Mary found herself frowning and feeling bad for the muscular young man in front of her. She gently patted his arm and was surprised to find him crying.

"She *sniffle* just wasted away…I don't *hiccup* want a repeat…the kids nee- *cough* need you…we all need you…"

She was touched. No one had even said they needed her before. Was this a new beginning?

After seeing to it that she ate and didn't purge, Orc began working with the infants again. He loved working with the little ones. He'd practically raised his younger sister and baby brother.

'_Until they died.' _His mind absently supplied. His younger sister Anna had died in a car accident along with her friend when she was 4. The friend's mother had taken them out to San Luis for the other little girl (Katherine)'s birthday party. On the highway back to Perdido Beach, they'd been struck by a drunk driver. Katherine and Anna had died of bleeding in the brain. Amanda, Katherine's mother, had been paralyzed. Orc had been crushed. He and Anna were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their baby brother. When he came two months later, Orc was finally able to get over his grief and take care of his baby brother Dominic. At age 1, he said his first word. Orc. He'd pointed at his big brother and smiled. His mother called him 'Orrrr' because he took a long time to make decisions. His mother was a terrible person. But when Dominic said Orc, pointed at him and grinned, he couldn't help but love the name. But their father was an asshole. He'd beaten Dominic to death. That's how Orc got the scar on his nose. He tried to save his baby brother, but it was already too late.

Working with the little ones made him feel as if he were paying respects his deceased siblings and made him feel just a little bit better about himself. Of course, he'd killed Bette, but maybe he could be forgiven for that too…Mary forgiving him would be the best of all. Over the years at school with each other, he'd noticed her beauty. No, she wasn't Barbie doll beautiful, nor was she superstar stunning. She was naturally pretty and that's what Orc wanted in a girl. Not some fake-ass Barbie bitch, who looked like she was made of plastic (with the exception of Astrid) or some movie star look-alike with a perfection complex. No, he wanted a girl who was pretty in sweats and a hoodie and no makeup. And that was Mary. Of course, she'd never like him back.

As Mary laid on the mat after Orc left, she contemplated the boy. No, not boy; he was a man. A handsome-ish one too. He certainly wasn't Sam, but he wasn't Quinn either. Quinn was just…a nut. He had a small scar on his slightly crooked nose, and Mary wanted to know how both happened. He also had a curious scar on his left hand that was almost a perfect circle. She wanted to know about that one too. He was on the (extremely) rugged side of handsome, just enough to be moderately good-looking. She sighed as she realized he wouldn't want someone like her, she was fat.

"Shhh. Lindsay, hush, it's ok sweetheart." Orc whispered softly to the infant he was rocking. Since that morning when he'd found Mary weak with hunger, he'd been making sure she didn't purge. But she had been secretly. After all, he couldn't stay at the day care all day. So in the late evening when he left, she'd purge everything she could from that day. She smiled as she rounded the corner to see Orc murmuring to one of the babies. He seemed to adore them. He felt another presence in the room and turned to face her.

"How do you feel?" he asked concernedly. She smiled shyly.

"I'm fine. Have the prees worn you out?" she asked softly. He laughed and nodded. She told him to go home. He listened and went. This continued for about two months.

One day, a Thursday, Orc decided to stay a little late. Mary thought he'd went home and went to her purge session. He listened to her and grimaced. When she came out of the bathroom, he rounded on her.

"So. How long has this been going on for?" he asked angrily. All he wanted to do was help, couldn't she see that?

"What do you care?" Orc's eyes widened slightly before yelling about how much he cared, how much the children needed her.

"Is that all I am to you people? Just someone whose only use is to watch children? Don't get me wrong, I love them all to death, but is that really all people see?" she sneered. Orc tilted his head slightly.

"It's not what I see in you. I see a pretty girl whose only hurting herself and not letting someone take care of her. That's what I see. I see someone who needs love, and I…I wanna give it…" with this, he turned on heel, leaving her gaping like a fish out of water in the near silent day care.

The next day when Orc came back, Mary rounded on him as soon as he walked through the door and asked what the hell he meant by "wanting to be the one to love her." He smiled replied that it meant what it sounded like before kissing her cheek. Outwardly, he looked as brave and confident as ever, but on the inside he was shaking. She was staring at him with eyes the size of softballs. He gulped inaudibly before mentally sighing in relief when he kissed his cheek and said, "I like you too."

After about 3 months of dating, Mary finally confessed her darkest secrets. She suffered from anorexia, bulimia and depression. No one knew about that. He frowned slightly when she recalled the camp her parents had sent her to before. He wrapped muscled arms around her gently and told her she was perfect. She chuckled darkly.

"You know, if you hadn't confessed when you did, we probably wouldn't be together." Orc only tilted his head, silently asking her to elaborate.

"I…I was…so depressed. We were running out the medication that helped me…and I-I couldn't t-t-take it anymore…I was gonna-" he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"I know it's hard. But you've got me, John and all the kids. How do you think we'd all feel if you went and threw yourself off a cliff?" she chuckled again.

"Funny, I was gonna do just that."

About 6 months after they started dating, strange things started happening. People just…disappeared and reappeared without notice. Then _it _happened. Adults and older teens popped back up. It seemed that Little Petey finally got sick of the FAYZ. First the teens popped back up, then adults. They found out when an 18 year old young man strolled into the day care.

"Hello, I'm looking for my little sister Amelia? Is she here?" he asked. Mary looked at him funny and asked how old he was.

"Who me? I'm 18. Why?" Mary gaped and John had to answer and explain the FAYZ while Orc went to retrieve Amelia. When she saw him, she screamed and ran to him. It was truly a tear-jerking moment. Orc wrapped an arm around Mary. Even after 6 months, John still looked at him funny. Mary smiled and hugged Amelia as she cried, "Bye Mother Mary!"

The mayor called together a town meeting that night. All citizens were required to attend, young and old. They lined the area outside City Hall.

"Tonight, citizens, we honor our young people, our teenagers who, in the face of crisis, arose and took care of our town and our children. First I call up Sam Temple, who took over my position when we…left." Sam stood and walked to the front steps of City Hall, being applauded all the way. The mayor gave him a medal and clapped him on the back. Sam whispered in the mayor's ear, who gestured to the podium with a grin.

"I'd just like to say a few words. First, thank god you're back! Secondly I want to thank those who were of extreme help to me. I'm just going to list them, as the mayor will probably go into greater detail. Astrid Ellison, Albert Hillsbourgh, Edilio Escobar, Elwood Booker, John and Mary Terrafino, Quinn Gaither, Brianna Jacobs, Dahra Baidoo, Dekka Talent, Lana Lazar, and last but certainly not least, Charles Merriman. I personally thank you all for your help. I also think we should recall our dead, nameless or not. I'd like to start with the one I knew and the only one with a name. Her name was Bette Johnson and she was killed because she went against our former "leader's" orders. We mourn her and the rest of our dead, a total of 9 teens and pre-teens and countless infants and pets who were left in houses. A moment of silence, please. Now, one more thing. I missed you mom!" with that, he stepped down and sat beside his mother on the grass.

"Astrid Ellison, please step forward!" Astrid detached herself from her family and did as she was told. "Astrid here is the genius of this town and kept us from another nuclear meltdown! She also helped the fire department." He clapped her on the shoulder. She blushed lightly before stepping up to the podium.

"There's only one thing I want to say. I would like to discredit a Ms. Mary Terrafino. With her job in our 'society', she was clearly unfit. She suffers from anorexia, bulimia, and depression. Thank you." Mary stiffened beside Orc. He saw angry tears in her eyes and her clenched fists.

"Um…on to our next. From now on, to save time, only come up if you have something to say. Otherwise, standing works fine. On to…Edilio Escobar! This young man helped with small construction and to bury our dead. Please, applause!" the applause made Edilio smile slightly.

"Next, Elwood Booker. This young man helped to be the town doctor with another teen. I'm very proud to call him a citizen of Perdido Beach, aren't you?"

"John Terrafino helped his aforementioned sister Mary with the children at the day care. They practically moved in to take care of them. They are actually called Mother Mary and Brother John by the children." Mary stood and walked to the podium.

"I know what you all are thinking. Did this nut really take care of the kids? Well, I'm not insane and yes, I took care of them to the best of my ability and means. And Astrid, dear, I am not anorexic, bulimic, or depressed anymore. And no, medication did not help me very much, especially when we ran out. But what did I do? I stayed with the children. I cared for them, and you know what? I got over all that with the help of a very sweet, loving, kind boyfriend. He and my brother helped to take care of the children. Three people. Could you have taken my place, Ms. Genius? I wonder why you volunteered once and never came back. Could you not handle the pressure? I handled that pressure every day. And you know what else? I had fun. I loved taking care of the little ones, it made me feel wanted and needed. So you know what, Ms. Genius? You can stuff it, because have you been helping me and the kids? No, you haven't. You've been too preoccupied with your little boyfriend. I can understand being preoccupied with LP, but guess what, honey, I have a boyfriend and I took care of 49 kids. Thank you, _dear_." Mary sneered the last word and stepped down. The mayor coughed awkwardly.

"Um, shall we continue?" the look on Astrid's face was priceless. It appeared that she didn't know whether to be furious, stare at her shoes in shame, or cry. She settled for the last 2 options. Sam just looked bemused.

The night continued without disruption until they got to Orc.

"Charles Merriman helped to defend this town against the danger Coates Academy posed and defended the day care and the children. Later, he helped Mary and John Terrafino care for the children. Please, let's have a round of applause!" amidst claps from nearly everyone, Orc climbed the steps to the podium. He then cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. Mary had been helping with his speech and his illiteracy, "I just want to say a few things. First of all, yes Mary was anorexic, bulimic and depressed, but she's not anymore. Even when she was, she put the kids first. So Astrid, you can shut your trap, it's rude to insult my girlfriend of six months." The teens' mouths dropped. Orc smirked.

"That's right, for the past six months, I've been dating the most wonderful, beautiful girl in Perdido Beach. And no Astrid, that's not you. You look like a Barbie doll and you act like it too. Made of plastic. But Mary, she's naturally pretty and…I think I love her. You know what? Yeah, I do love her. I'll announce it in front of the entire town. I, Charles Adam Merriman AKA Orc, love Mary Alyson Terrafino. There, what do you hypocritical jerks have to say now? You said that we must work, but did you? No. I'm not insulting you Sam; you were a pretty damn good mayor. But the rest of you, who preached work, did your job take 24 hours a day, 7 days a week taking care of those who can't care for themselves? Other than Dahra and Elwood, no. You went home and slept. Mary, and after a while, I slept on mats in the middle of the nursery. You ate, maybe not a great deal, but you still ate a nice sized meal. Did we get to do that? No. We gave most of our food to the kids, who were constantly hungry. Did you suffer the cries of children for their parents? God that was so hard. I hated every moment of it because I wanted to tell them that mommy and daddy would come get them, but I couldn't lie to such innocent faces. It hurt us so badly. There, I'm done. You think having 2, 3, 4, or 5 children is hard? Try having 49 mouths to feed. Now that's hard, and that includes infants. Chew on that for a while, I've got a girlfriend to comfort because Astrid the Genius decided to be Astrid the Bitch. See ya later, people." With that, Orc stepped down and walked back to Mary, who had tears streaming down her face, but she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his left one and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. It began soft and sweet, then turned passionate. John cleared his throat lightly to break the lovebirds apart. Mary grinned at her brother before laying her head back on Orc's shoulder. Yes, the adults were back, and leaving the day care would be weird, but that just meant she had more time to spend with her Orc, and vice versa. Ah, young love. Who knew where it would take them, but John was just happy his sister was happy. She sighed lightly and fell asleep with her head snuggled against his chest. He grinned and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their parents' car. There, James Terrafino whispered something in his ear, making him paler than he already was in the moonlight. He gently buckled Mary into her seat and kissed her temple.

"What did Dad say to you?"

"Oh…just something about accident pregnancies and breaking her heart, both of which lead to getting my dick ripped off."

"Dude. Too much information. Ever heard of 'castration' instead of 'getting my dick ripped off'? It sounds so much better. Well, good night Orc."

"Night kid. See you at the…oh…whoops. Forgot they were back for a minute." Orc shook his head and grimaced lightly. He'd miss the kids.

"Don't worry man, I'm gonna miss the little snot-nosed-" this was interrupted by a soft snore from Mary. Both boys chuckled before bidding adieu. Well, not before John slipped Orc a note.

_Dude, Charlie (I'm not gonna call you Orc anymore and Charles is too formal) Dad would probably yell at me for saying this, but I think I'd like you as a big brother. Just saying, you know? Even if you and Mary break up (which I don't see happening in the near future, seeing as you're all over her ;D So yeah. You're my big brother now. Just thought I'd let you know._

_-John_

He scribbled a reply and gave it to John the next day.

_John,_

_Well, like it or not, you're stuck with me. I love your sister. Like it or not, I'm here to stay. So if your dad doesn't like that, he can suck it. Hahaha 8D_

OWARI.


End file.
